Death NoteFanFictionPt 2
by TakaraJanelle
Summary: Light has finally murdered L and now is slowly losing his sanity. Matsuda's suspicions of Light being Kira have risen and he attempts to /murder/ him. But fails as he is unable to pull the trigger. Leading to his slow, and painful, death.


FROM THE FIRE…

COMES THE ASHES…

_**And from the ashes, comes a new world.**_

_**Full of just, nice, genuine people,**_

_**The Death Note shall perish all evil from this world...**_

…

_But without evil…._

Can there be good?

Death note.

Part.

2.

Light smirked down at L's body, watching his eyes roll to the back of his skull with delight. He smirked, "I've won, _L_." his iniquitous grin dazed L's subconscious as he pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch, "4:45 on the dot…" he murmured, looking back down at L, then putting on a alarmed expression, "L!" he yelled. Getting up to alarm Matsuda and Watari his mind slipped off while thoughts of Watari and Matt consumed his mind, "L! He's _DEAD!_" Light proclaimed, dragging both of them into the main room. Their faces were flushed with fear as Matsuda fretfully glanced over at Light. Cautiously he sauntered over towards Yagami and placed a gun to the back of his head. Light blinked, "What do you think _you're _doing Matsuda?" Matsuda's gun shook at the center of the back of Light's skull as his mouth slowly opened to speak, "…Y-You…Killed…Killed…You killed _L_." his voice was shaky, his eyes were closed, and the tension caused the full room to feel as if it were empty; "What are you talking about?" Matsuda shuddered, "…I…I know you did it… I know… I know you're… you're _kira." _Light took a deep breath, remaining calm, "And what evidence do you have to prove your theory Matsuda? All you're doing is making assumptions based off of your deep, inner, feelings about me. Therefore you have absolutely _no _right to state I am Kira." Matsuda shook his head, 'D-Damnit Light, he's…he's right, I am just making assumptions based off of my feelings but nevertheless... There's just this…this feeling, this thing inside of me that's assuring me Light, _is _Kira.' He thought, while Light's self confidence angered him. '..Why, why can't I shoot him?' the gun stood there, on the back of Yagami's skull, with Matsuda's pointer finger right smack on the trigger. 'On one hand Light is Chief's son…And on the other hand L just died and Light was sitting right here to witness it...' Matsuda paused, 'But then again...So were Iwasawa, Watari, and myself…' Light blinked, "If you really want to kill me Matsuda. Why don't you just do it?" Matsuda shuddered at that statement and pulled the trigger back further. "Can't you do it?" "_Don't; _be so full of yourself L-Light…"

_Exactly 5.10 seconds after Matsuda pulled the trigger._

"What a fool you are Matsuda…You had the gun _right _on the center of my skull, you pulled the trigger…And you _missed._" He burst out in connived laughter, immediately standing up out of his chair and punching Matsuda in the face, "Don't be so sure of yourself you ignorant fool Matsuda." His laughter became louder, and louder, as he watched blood pour from Matsuda's forehead. He threw Matsuda on the floor and handcuffed his hands to the wall.

The room soon became silent as Light picked up the pen and Death Note.

He slowly turned over to Matsuda with glowing blood red eyes…

"_That's right Matsuda..."_

"_That's right…."_

"_I am…"_

"_Kira."_

He slashed his pen across the paper as he inked down Matsuda's name and cause of death, "Matsuda…..Cause of death…Fatal anxiety attack…" he dropped the blood-filled pen on the floor, "Now...Just 40 seconds until you _die._" He grinned, as Matsuda struggled to break out of the grip of the handcuffs, his grey-ish black suit covered with blood and the stench of murder. "

_38 seconds later…_

"DAMN YOU LIGHT YAGAMI!"

Light beams, "Thank you Matsuda…You did, everything, _everything, _I needed you to." Matsuda's eyes vanished into thin air as his heart stopped, and the blood stopped flowing through-out his body. "This is far easier than I'd imagined~." He grinned, brushing himself off and placing the Death Note in his tote bag. "I figured _L _at least would've put up a harder challenge." He walked out of the Task Force office and stumbled upon Misa as he exited out the front door. Misa's eyes watered as she quickly wrapped her arms around Light's neck and frowned, "What…Happened to Matsuda-senpai?" she wondered, holding Light closer to herself, and letting a tear fall down her cheeks. Light smiled, "He's dead." Misa's eyes widened and an ocean of tears immediately began to stream down her rosy cheeks. "I'm going to miss Ma-Matsuda-k-kun…" she murmured, as she realized she had quite a little crush on Matsuda. Light frowned and kissed Misa's temple, "It's going to be fine Misa."

A few minutes after they got done talking with each other and Light finished comforting Misa, they head back home with Sayu and Light's mother. He waved over at his mother and sauntered up the stairs towards his room with Misa faint in his arms; Surprisingly, didn't seem all that concerned about Misa…And even Light for that matter. "Well, wake up Misa, we're at my house with Sayu and my mom." He murmured, kicking the door shut and locking it. She looked up at him warily, still emotionally stressed over Matsuda's death. Light growled angrily at Misa's stubbornness and threw her down on the bed aggressively. "I'll need you to take care of some things for me later while I plan out how to get rid of this new criminal the police are after. Then once you accomplish this I'll have a _special surprise _for you soon afterwards." His eyes grew bright red as Misa rubbed her eyes and clung to his neck, "Ok…" Light shuddered and pulled up his sleeve to glance at his watch to see what time it was, "6:45 pm…_Exactly _two hours after L's sudden _death_." He began laughing wildly, looking up at Ryuk and snapping his pen's top closed. The quiet tension intensifying as they wondered what would happen next. But since it was late night and they were both tired, and Light needed whatever energy he had left for tomorrow. They went to bed; Misa having sweet fantasies of her and Light running away together, and Light having dreams involving the Death Note.

And the Death Note, having dreams about _him_.

_The next day at 10:04 AM_

"Tick."

"Tock."

"Tick."

"Tock."

"Tick."

"Tock."

"Tick."

"Rest in peace, _**Sayu Yagami**_."

Death Note

Part. 2.

_ End. _

~To Be Continued~


End file.
